


The Ghost Ship

by Kymera219



Series: Original Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Ocean, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Series: Original Poetry Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Ghost Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



A little girl, all dressed in red 

From soaking up the blood 

Sails upon a ship of Death 

Against the rising sun 

Corpses prance around her 

As they dance along the deck 

While a wistful tune plays softly 

Echoing throughout the wreck 

Gazes rise from the rusted floor 

As she twirls around and around 

The destination is clear 

The girl is unafraid 

Sunlight spans across the hull

Causing them to fade

As the ghastly music of night 

Gives way to the painful silence of day


End file.
